Creepypasta el anime maldito
Yo era un chico común como todos de 14 años me llamo santino del Miguel de rosas me paso algo que nunca olvidaré y Espero que no te pase esta nota es para que sepan lo peligroso que es te lo contare yo estaba en ni casa vivía tranquilo con mi familia en Argentina yo estaba en mi casa sólo por que mi madre estaba se fue a la biblioteca ella le gusta leer y mi padre estaba en su trabajo era constructor. Yo estaba en la sala de mi casa comiendo la comida que mi madre preparado y dejó en la sala bientras eso la no estaba yo luego de comer me fui a mi habitación pero antes de entrar escuche un timbre no sabía si abrir la puerta o no pero decidí abri tal vez pensé que era algo para mi madre o para mi padre fui donde la puerta cuando la abri habia un paquete vi para la derecha y izquiera pero no había nadie no le tome importancia entonces agarre el paquete y entre a casa con el paquete cuando estaba en la sala mi curiosida me ganó y abrí el paquete con una tijera cuando lo abrí habia 1 dvd para ver unabpelicula y tenía escrito en ingles I am the god of sin me fijé en mi computadora y lo traducido y decía yo soy el Dios del pecado no le tome importancia entoces me fui a mi televisión en mi habitación y cuando puse el dvd en el reproductor se escuchó un ruido con una voz que decía Do you want to die right here me dolia la cabeza pero luego el dolor se calmó y vi a la pantalla de la televisión y se puso un opening como anime pero era algo raro no tenía buena calidad pero pense que era un anime muy viejo entonces seguí viendo la televisión asta que el opening termino y se puso como película pero decia una voz pero esta vez en español dijo como presentando la película dijo la Voz de narrador demoníaca esta película se llama la película del anime 666 que la disfruté después se vio como la pantalla cambió a muchos héroes protagonistas de otros animes estaban muertos muchos descuatizados otros decapitados y otros paresia que fueron torturados asta la muerte vi en medio de todo el televisión a un sujeto que tenía ropa elegante de color negro un uniforme de color negro con botones piel blanca como la nieve ojos sin pupila de color negros 2 cuernos rojos y la mita negro una cola de color carmesí y zapatos y pantalones negros y los zapatos eran paresidas a botas y tenia una sonrisa de pura maldad se le notaba por todas las muertes que causó por que me enteré que el fue y nunca lo vi en ningún anime que conosca o vi el luego se volteo a verme y dijo tu mundo pro yo caerá las llamas consumo tan y todo se devastara ese es el fin de tu mundo dijo con una voz demoníaca luego la tele explotó haciendo que mi casa se prenda fuego pero por suerte me pure mover y me fui de hay llorando pero con cortes por los vidrios de la televisión que explotó luego de eso me desmayar asta que desperté en un hospital con mis padres enfrete mío yo les conté pero como me lo suponía no me creyedon pero vi por la ventana al mismo sujeto que me decía con un cartón escrito con sangre un número era 6666 hacia me desmaye devuelta y cuando desperté me morise todo lo que paso y lo escribí en esta carta por ningún motivo veas ese disco que malo destruyelo tirarlo pero no lo mires te lo suplico I will return Santino this dying world Categoría:¿Hablas español? Categoría:Deja de comerte las comas... Categoría:Crappypasta Categoría:También en Creepypasta Wiki Categoría:¡¡SATANÁS!! Categoría:Muro de texto